SongFic's
by iSnowX3
Summary: Various song-fic's, mostly just to tkae a break from my chaptered stories. Mostly Amuto, though I might occasionally do another pairing. " I want to cherish all my happy moments deep inside my heart, forever" R&R Please ! & Request too
1. Fire Flies

**Heyyy :)**

**Well... Snowii's epic fail is here once again, with my first ever... SONGFIC :D Now beware of it's shittiness, since I have absolutely **_**no **__**idea **_**how to write a song fic. I had to dig up so many of them from my favorite authors to figure out how they work ._.**

**Let's see.. the song is my new found obsession song-- **_**Fireflies**_**, which is a song I found on Youtube. It's an original song by the one and only **_**amazinggg**_** Lisa! I fell in love with the song, so I thought I would try to write a songfic on it. Wish me luck!**

**Credits go to **_**aozorafantasii**_** on Youtube for the wonderful song / lyrics! :D**

* * *

"So Amu," Ikuto said, sounding extremely bored as he sat on Amu's bed. "You think your parents are asleep yet?"

Amu looked up from the homework that she was doing on the ground beside him. She glanced at the clock. 12:45 AM.

"Probably," She said slowly. "It _is _pretty late..."

Ikuto smirked.

"Well then," He said. "Do you think they would notice if we went outside to your backyard for a bit?"

Amu frowned at him.

"But I'm still doing my homework!" She protested. "And why do you want to go anyways?"

Ikuto shrugged.

"I'm bored," He answered. Amu narrowed her eyes at him.

"Then you go by yourself."

Ikuto smirked, leaning down so that his face was level to Amu's.

"Baka," He whispered. "Why do you think I'm sitting in your room then, if I could be anywhere else? Because I want _you_ to be there."

Amu's cheeks slowly heated up to their trademark red shade. She hadn't expected him to say anything like _that._

"B-but," She stammered, trying to make an excuse for herself. "I still have to finish this homework for tomorrow..."

Ikuto reached down and took the paper from Amu, scanning it briefly. Math. Not exactly his best subject, but considering Amu was still learning what he learned five years ago, he figured he could manage pretty easily.

Within five minutes, Ikuto had the paper done. He handed back to a wide-eyed Amu.

"There," He said proudly. "Now will you go with me?"

Amu had no more excuses. She nodded grudgingly, slipping a jacket over her night gown and a pair of shoes on before opening the door to her room. She and Ikuto quickly stepped out, trying to be as silent as possible as they crept down the stairs and to the back door of the Hinamori residence.

_Beneath the darkest moonless sky,  
In the cover of the night,  
We steal softly out the back door,  
Brushing fireflies._

Amu opened the back door, and she and Ikuto stepped outside. The sky was completely dark, not a single bit of moonlight in sight. Ikuto was mildly surprised. Summer was coming soon, he would've thought there would be a really bright moon tonight.

But, something else made up for the lack of moon. Quickly darting around the tall grass of Amu's backyard were dozens of fireflies, lighting up the small section of land.

_Summer air is sweeping in,  
Over you and me,  
I could set, I could set you free._

It was actually quite warm tonight. Amu couldn't help but smile. She shrugged off her jacket and kicked off her shoes, tossing both of them into a small pile by the back door. Then she stepped barefoot onto the firefly-lit grass. Ikuto smirked, leaving his shoes beside Amu's before doing the same as her. He began chasing Amu around the backyard, both of their laughter filling the summer air.

After quite a bit of running around, the two of them flopped on their backs onto the grass, smiling as they watched the fireflies fly around them. Ikuto turned to face Amu, a now serious look on his face.

"Amu," He said. "You want to know the real reason why I asked you to come out tonight?"

Amu, who still had a wide smile adorning her face, shook her head slowly.

"Nope," She said cheerfully, scooting closer to him. "Why?"

Ikuto hesitated. Amu looked so happy right now, and he would be the one to ruin that happiness.

"It's because," He said. "I'm leaving tomorrow."

Amu's smile disappeared instantly.

"Leaving?" She repeated in confusion. "But why?"

"I finally heard from my dad," Ikuto explained. "He's in America. And I want to go see him."

Amu felt all the air leaving her body.

_If I let the wind carry you away from me,  
Would you come back home once again, someday, for me?_

"But," She whispered. "America's so far away...."

Ikuto nodded.

"I know," He said. "But I really want to do this. I'll come back one day, I promise."

_Cause I'll be missing you like crazy, love.  
I'll miss you all the way.  
But my love for you won't let me make you stay..._

Amu frowned. She wanted to make Ikuto stay, she wanted to convince him that he'd rather be here than in America. Yet, she still didn't want to deny him of what he wanted. If he wanted to leave to go find his dad, then Amu felt that she should just accept his decision and let him go.

"Then you better come back," She said. "You promised."

Ikuto smiled and nodded, sitting up again.

All of a sudden, a loud 'knock' was heard. Amu looked up and saw both her parents, standing in the doorway of the back door, glaring at her.

"Hinamori Amu!" Her mother scolded. "What are you doing out here so late? You get back in here this instant!"

Amu quickly turned around, and saw that Ikuto had already disappeared. A small smile returned to her lips.

"Bye, Ikuto," She whispered before getting up and following her parents back inside.

**~ i S n o w X 3 ~**

Amu glanced at the clock in the kitchen before silently walking out into the backyard. It had been a whole two months since Ikuto had left for America, and she hadn't heard from him since.

The pink-haired girl couldn't help but smile when she saw the grassy backyard in front of her as she stood in the doorway. It was once again, filled with fireflies.

Kicking her shoes off once again, she stepped into the grass again. It was like that night all over again, only this time, Ikuto wasn't with her as she danced around the backyard alone. But that didn't stop her from trying her best to imagine that he was here.

_I caught a glowing ball of light,  
In my hands one night.  
I ran to show you,  
Before remembering that you aren't here..._

She soon dropped to her knees, bending down low to carefully observe one of the fireflies that was crawling up a blade of grass. Then, in one swift motion, she clamped both of her hands around the tiny insect, jumping up again excitedly.

"Ikuto!" She exclaimed. "Look what I got! Ikuto, come on-"

She stopped suddenly, realizing how stupid she looked.

"Oh yeah, huh?" She whispered. "You're still in America..."

Her good mood now gone, Amu crept back into her house, the firefly still being held captive by her. She walked into the kitchen, finding one of her mom's empty jars and dropping her little firefly into it.

"Sorry little guy," She apologized softly as she screwed the lid onto the jar. "But you're going to have to stay in here for a little bit. I want Ikuto to see you when he comes back."

**~ i S n o w X 3 ~**

_Summer air is sweeping in,  
And I hold onto you tight,  
In my dreams, in my dreams tonight._

Amu's eyes flew open as she lay in bed. Her breathing was ragged, her chest rapidly rising and falling back down. She sat up, taking deep breaths, and realized that she was holding on tightly to one of her pillows.

"So it was all just a dream," She mumbled to herself, letting go of the pillow and placing it back down beside her.

It was some dream. Ikuto had finally come back, and they were back in Amu's room again. She was holding onto him tightly... which would explain the excess pillow hugging. But it would only stay a dream. The months had flew by, it had almost been a year since Ikuto had left. And if he was coming back anytime soon, he hadn't told Amu yet.

She glanced at her beside table, smiling at the sight of the little firefly fluttering around in it's jar. Even after almost a year of careful care taken to keep the firefly alive, Amu was proud to say that it was still healthy in it's jar. But something insider her kept nagging her about it. She knew what she had to do.

_If I let the wind carry you away from me,  
Would you come back home once again, someday for me.  
Cause I'll be missing you like crazy, love,  
I'll miss you all the way.  
But my love for you wouldn't let me make you stay._

It was almost like a daily routine for Amu to go out like this. Once more, she crept past her parent's bedroom, down the stairs, and into her backyard. The whole time she had the firefly jar clutched tightly in her small fists.

Once she got outside, she held the jar high up in the sky, as high as her arms would allow her to. Then, in one graceful motion, she whipped off the lid of the jar. She watched with a smile on her face as the firefly quickly flew out, flying back to the rest of the fireflies flying around.

She had realized that the firefly was just like Ikuto. Both probably didn't have any problem with staying with Amu, but sooner or later, she knew that she'd have to let them go. And one day, they might come back to her.

Feeling really good for what she just did, Amu quickly ran back into her room. She dove under the still warm covers, snuggling into her pillow and quickly falling back asleep again.

Little did she know that, standing on her balcony, was a certain blue-haired man with a giant smirk on his face and a violin case slung over his shoulder. And a little ways behind him was a certain little firefly.

_Stay for me... I couldn't say it.  
Stay for me... I couldn't say it.  
How could I say it? _

* * *

**Hm... so what did you think? Too bad? Too cheesy? Too short? Too OOC? Let me know!**

**I think I'm going to be doing more of these rather than chaptered stories now. They seem more fun for me.**

**Also, request songs for me ^^ It took me forever (four tries actually) to find a song that I could actually finish a song fic for. So I'm going to need all the help I can get!**

**Review, onegai? :D Just press this little button and tell me anything. Your thoughts, your complaints, your anything. And I'll be here listening.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	2. Taking Chances

**Hm... this is a bit more fun than actual chaptered stories.... would you guys mind if I just did these from now on? More fun / less stress for me ^^ But in the end, I still want everyone else to be happy too.**

**Next song... "Taking Chances", by Celine Dion ! And thanks to **_**TsukiyomiAlikutoMissaWatusi**_** for suggesting it !**

**Also, I want you guys to know that while I was reading the reviews, I was smiling like the giant dork I am on the inside :)**

**CharacterClover: **Aw thanks, but in my opinion it'll _always_ be an epic fail.

**Angel of Randomnosity: **.... by Kelly Clarkson, right? I think that's the song you're talking about, unless there's some other song in the world called "My Life Would Suck Without You" that isn't by her...

**Otaku-for-life: **Song-fics really are easier to write :) I have no specific storyline I have to follow throughout the whole time.

**Amuto20174: **It's such a nice song, no?

**Tsuki's Angel: **Ah well, just tell me when you figure it out, okay?

**darkjewl: **... HIGH FIVE :D Fellow BoA fan~~~~ But most of her songs are about dance, so it's harder for me to do a songfic about those.

**miruku-chii: **Yepp, it's my first try. I _love_ Maybe! Except it's not really an Amuto song :\

**ArtGrrl-Sunna Bluecat: **Thanks :D

**Himeka Tsukiyomi: **Thank you ! ^^

**Miki-Chann: **Then I shall x)

**Amuto Luver: **Well I'm continuing now, no?

**Snowiisan: **Thanks :)

**Random-Bubbles159: **... So what _were_ the mistakes that you caught? o_o

**xhappily-randomx: **I love the one by Owl City, too :) I just like the Lisa one better.

**TsukiyomiAlikutoMissaWatsui: **I rush on my hw so I have time to write ^^ Yes, I was serious when I said it was my first time :D And thanks for suggesting the song !

**Credits~  
- Celine Dion for.... singing the song. lol :P  
- Peach-Pit / Satelite for creating SC  
- My wonderful mind for making such a crappy song-fic  
- The book **_**The Truth About Forever**_** by Sarah Dessen for the inspiration  
- My wonderful friend who beta'd for me once or twice while I was writing this**

* * *

Amu sat cross-legged on her bed, Ikuto the same in front of her. It was another typical night for the two. Ikuto would come stop by Amu's house, distracting the girl from whatever it was she was doing at the given moment, and they would waste the next couple of hours doing the most random of random things.

Tonight was the game "Truth of Dare". Ikuto had suggested it, and to be honest, it made Amu quite nervous. Who knew what secrets Ikuto could squeeze out of her with such a simple game? But, Amu hadn't wanted to back down, so now she was here, playing along with her friend.

"So Ikuto," Amu said. "Truth or dare?"

Ikuto smirked. He figured he should just play it safe until he figured out how Amu's mind worked with this game.

"Truth."

Amu nodded.

"How old are you?" She asked. Ikuto snorted.

"_That's_ your question?" He replied. Amu frowned at him.

"What?" She demanded. "I might as well learn something while playing this stupid game with you!"

Ikuto regained his composture.

"Fine," He said. "I'm 18."

_Don't know much about your life,  
Don't know much about your world,_

"18?" She repeated, shoving his arm playfully. "Dummy, you're supposed to tell the truth!"

Ikuto looked confused.

"But I _am_ 18..." He pointed out. Amu frowned.

"Really?" She asked. "I always thought you were younger than that. So you're... five years older than me?"

Her voice trailed off towards the end as she mentally kicked herself. How could she let that happen? She considered him a 'friend' now, and yet, she had no idea how old he was up until then. It made her realize that she barely knew anything _at all_ about Ikuto, except that he was perverted, acted a lot like a cat, and was Utau's older brother. That wasn't a whole lot.

"My turn," Ikuto suddenly announced, startling Amu. "Truth or dare?"

"Oh," Amu said. "Um... dare?"

Ikuto grinned.

"Okay then," He said confidently. "I dare you... to let me stay here for the rest of tonight."

Amu giggled.

"You do that almost every night anyways," She said. "What a stupid dare."

Ikuto raised a playful eyebrow at her.

"Ah, but you didn't let me finish," He pointed out. "I dare you to let me stay here tonight... while doing _this_."

In one swift motion, he had pulled Amu onto his lap, both his arms secured around her.

"Oh," He announced. "And I pick truth."

"Do you know how much I hate you right now?" Amu muttered, her voice muffled into the sleeves of Ikuto's arms. Ikuto smirked.

"Yes, yes I do."

_But, don't wanna be alone tonight,  
On this planet they call 'Earth'._

Amu sighed. She _really_ hated this position. But, she had to admit, this really was better than just spending her night by herself. All she would be doing is laying in front of the TV anyways, since her parents were out at some dinner party together and Ami was sleeping over at a friend's.

Besides... he really _was_ warm. And cuddly. Amu's thoughts kept floating back to a giant cat.

"Amu?"

The deep voice brought Amu back to reality.

"Huh?" She asked in a confused tone. Ikuto grinned.

"I said," He repeated. "Quit daydreaming about what other positions I could put you in and pick truth or dare."

Amu glared at him.

"I was thinking of no such thing!" She almost screamed. "And I pick truth. You're dares are too scary."

Ikuto pretended to look saddened by that last part.

_You don't know about my past,  
And I don't have a future figured out.  
And maybe this is going too fast,  
And maybe it's not meant to last..._

"Aw," He said in a mocking tone. "Amu's scared of me. Anyways, what was your childhood like and what do you want to be when you grow up, since I still don't know either of those."

Amu continued glaring at him.

"That's two questions," She said. "Not one."

"If you answer both of them," Ikuto promised. "Then you get two turns the next time around."

Amu took a deep breath.

"Fine," She said. "I actually didn't move here until last year. The day we met was my first day of school here. And... I don't know what I want to be when I grow up. I've sort of wanted to try a little bit of everything."

Ikuto nodded, silently taking in all of this.

"Okay," He finally said. "Now I know. So it's your two turns now. Truth for the first one, dare for the second."

Amu smiled.

_But what do you say to takin' chances?  
What do you say to jumpin' off the edge?_

"What do you think about taking risks?" She asked. The question took Ikuto off guard.

"Excuse me?"

"What do you think about taking risks?" Amu repeated. Ikuto thought for a moment.

"Well...." He said slowly. "I guess I'd say to just go for it. I mean, you've only got one chance at life, so you should just try as many things as you can before it's over?"

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below,  
Or a hand to hold, or hell to pay.  
What do you say? What do you say?_

"But what if you really have no idea what's going to happen if you really screw up?" Amu pressed. "What if like... you could lose everything if one tiny thing goes wrong?"

Ikuto's lips twitched.

"I thought you could only ask one question per truth," He said. Amu frowned at him.

"I'm not asking you anything different," She pointed out. "I'm just asking you to clarify your answer."

Ikuto grinned.

"Fine," He answered. "I'd still say to go for it. You've got nothing to worry about. Even if you screw up your life, I'll still come by every night to play dumb games like this with you."

Amu smiled, nestling deeper into Ikuto's arms. If she was going to be stuck like this for the rest of the night, she might as well be comfortable.

"Next one," She said. "I dare you to... let go of me and let me sit by myself again."

Ikuto smirked.

"Hell no," He said. "I'd rather chicken out on a dare than let go of you now."

Amu sighed. At least she tried. It wasn't _too_ bad now anyways, since she had found a more comfortable position to sit in anyways.

"Whatever," She muttered. "You're turn. Truth."

Ikuto took a minute to think long and hard about his question.

"If you could have one thing in the world right now," He asked. "What would it be?"

_I just wanna start again,  
And maybe you could show me how to try.  
And maybe you could take me in,  
Somewhere underneath your skin._

"I think..." She answered slowly. "I would want a second chance at life. I've screwed up so many times this time around, I want to be able to live again, without making all the stupid mistakes I made this time."

Ikuto only nodded in understanding. Of course, he disagreed. If all those "mistakes" helped make Amu the way she was now, then he'd much rather have this Amu rather than one that made no mistakes. And Ikuto would love the Amu now than any other 'perfected' version of her.

_What do you say to taking chances?  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below,  
Or a hand to hold or hell to pay,  
What do you say? What do you say?_

"But," Ikuto said. "It's almost like your saying that if you _did _get a second chance, you'd not take any chances or anything."

Amu smiled shyly.

"Well," She said in a soft tone. "Maybe I could run into you again and you could make me."

Ikuto couldn't help but grin back.

"Oh you bet I'd make you," He said teasingly. Amu blushed madly at his remark.

"Whatever..." She mumbled. "Truth or dare?"

Ikuto sighed.

"Do we really have to keep playing this game?" He asked impatiently. Amu frowned.

"So then... if we don't," She replied. "Then what _do_ you want to do?"

Ikuto smirked.

"This."

He pulled Amu closer, so that it was almost impossible for the girl to breathe with her face pressed against his shirt. Amu's eyes widened.

_Hey now, hey, my heart is beating down,  
But I'm always coming back for more, yeah,_

"Ikuto!" Amu protested, half-heartedly pushing herself away from him. If Ikuto said anything back to her, she wouldn't have heard it. Her heart was thumping so loudly, it drowned out almost all the other sounds around her. All she was aware of was her loud heart, her body pressed tightly against Ikuto's, and her probably flaming cheeks.

What she _did_ hear, however, was a very audible _'thump'_. Amu blinked and saw that the two of them were sprawled on the floor of Amu's bedroom, Amu on top of Ikuto.

"I-Ikuto!?" Amu exclaimed, scrambling up. "What happened?"

Ikuto, still laying on the ground, shrugged.

"You tell me," He said. "You started pushing and pushed us off the bed."

Amu's cheeks darkened a shade of red. Had she really pushed them?

_There's nothing like love to pull you up,  
When you're lying down on the floor, babe._

"Just get up," She managed to say, getting up on her own. Ikuto didn't budge one bit, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Then help me get up," He suggested. Amu sighed and rolled her eyes, but bent down. She grabbed both Ikuto's hands with hers, pulling him up. Once Ikuto was standing up also, he grinned.

"Much better," He said. "So where were we with that truth or dare game?"

**~ i S n o w X 3 ~**

_So talk to me, talk to me, like lovers do,  
Yeah, walk with me, walk with me like lovers do.  
Like lovers do..._

"Well," Amu sighed. "That was fun."

The two of them were standing there on Amu's balcony. Ikuto's latest dare had been for Amu to find one of those hard-to-find constellations in the clear night sky, and after almost half an hour, Amu had done it.

Amu had to admit to herself that tonight was actually really fun. Sure, she had her doubts in the beginning, just as the game was starting out. But, it had slowly turned into something where there hadn't been a moment where Amu hadn't been laughing. And for the most part, Ikuto had been laughing right along with her.

A sudden knock on the door interrupted their fun.

"Amu-chan?" A voice called from behind the closed.. and locked, door to Amu's bedroom. "Are you in there?"

Amu quickly recognized the voice as her own mother's.

"Yeah," She replied.

"You should be getting to sleep now," Her mom scolded. "It's getting late!'

"Okay okay!" Amu called back. As soon as she heard her mother walking away again, she turned back to Ikuto. Ikuto grinned at her.

"You do realize," He said, arms slipping around Amu again. "That you forgot about your first dare, right?"

Amu thought back to a couple of hours ago, to when their little game began. The dare was the one where Ikuto got to hold Amu for the rest of the night.

"Which means," Ikuto continued, picking her up and tossing her onto the bed. He crawled in after her. "I'm going to be staying here tonight."

"But..." Amu protested. "My parents are actually home tonight. What if they come in....?"

_What do you say to taking chances?  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's a solid ground below,  
A hand to hold, or hell to pay.  
What do you say, what do you say?_

She felt Ikuto smirk as he buried his face into her neck.

"That's just another risk, isn't it?" He replied. "And didn't you say that I'd have to be here to make you take some risks?"

Amu smiled back. The night had been well spent. She had a lot of fun with Ikuto, and she learned so much more about him in the process of doing so.

_Don't know much about your life,  
And I don't know much about your world..._

Amu felt herself slowly drifting off to sleep. But, before she did, she had one more thing to ask Ikuto.

"Ikuto?" She whispered drowsily.

"Hmm?"

"Truth or dare?"

Ikuto chuckled quietly.

"Goodnight, Amu."

* * *

**Ew D: Cruddy ending. I think I rushed a bit towards the end, but that's up for you to decide.**

**Review please ! And don't forget to suggest more songs ^^**

**Here's the arrow :) You know what to do.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	3. All I Want Is You

**Chapter numero tres ! :D**

**This time the song is... "All I Want Is You" by Drew, from Varsity ! It was requested by... nobody xD It's just that I recently got my computer upgraded, and I had to back up all of my songs onto a external HD beforehand :\ Which is NOT fun. But anyways, afterwards, I stuck all of them back on iTunes, rather than just putting in the songs that I liked. And I listened to this song after like... almost a year :O And I fell in **_**love**_** with it again ! So yeah...**

**Sorry for not doing a request :\ Not to be rude or anything, but none of them really stood out to me. To write a song-fic, I really need one of those songs where I can just go, "BAM !" and I know exactly what I'm going to write about. I'll try to do a request next chapter, kay? :D**

**Just in case some of you guys (or none xD) care to know what's going on with me, school's being a major pain in the ass :\ But I'm proud to say I brought up my F in one of my clases back to a B+ ! :D ! Such a big improvement. Now I just have to keep it like that.... T_T**

**xXamuhinamoriXx: **Thank you :)

**xXamuhinamoriXx: **Thank you again !

**sakura raine-hime: **It just takes a little bit... or no... practice :) I'm honestly not that great of a writer.

**miruku-chii: **I got your PM ^^ And I think I might be able to make that song :)

**HlorkexD: **Thank you!

**Miki-chann: **Let's hope they keep rocking your socks then :3

**Himeka Tsukiyomi: **Thank you x)

**Otaku-for-life: **You just wasted three hours of your life D:

**Art Grrl-Sunna Bluecat: **... I hate Lady Gaga :\ I'm sorry. Most of her songs just sound like crap to me.

**Random-Bubbles159: **Ehehe, it seems that that's everyone's favorite part x) I don't really care how many suggestions, I just want some ideas on what songs to do.

**xhappily-randomx: **Aw, thank you !

**Angel of Randomosity: **Well my mind goes blank for half of my life, so you're not alone :)

**TsukiyomiAlikutoMissaWatsui: **I'm not a big fan of those stories that over do all the fluff, though a little bit of fluff never really hurt anyone :) And you're welcome ! :D

**xAyumix: **Thank you ! ~

**Hm... even less reviews :|

* * *

**

_Baby, all I want is you. (you, you, you, you, you, you)  
All I want is you. (you, you, you, you, you, you)  
All I want is you. (you, you, you, you,you, you)  
All I want is you. (you, you, you, you, you, you)  
Baby, you're all I want~_

Ikuto leaned back onto the park bench, positively bored out of his mind. He honestly didn't feel like going to school; since he had heard from a friend that he was supposedly going to have to take more than a few tests. Ikuto didn't want to be around for that.

He glanced around at his surroundings, trying to figure out something to kill the time. All he saw were parents with really small children, and the occasional couples walking by. He was the only one that was alone.

"Eh, Tadase-kun," A familiar voice behind him suddenly said. "Are you sure this is okay?"

Ikuto instantly whipped around, his eyes widening when he recognized who it was. None other than Amu Hinamori.

_See, the years just keep passing by us,  
And with it, you still keep catching my eye.  
And you just keep improving, loving how you do it.  
You're like the sweetest music in my life. _

It had been a few years since he and Amu had last talked, even longer since they had seen each other in person. And back then, Ikuto had always felt some sort of attraction towards the pink-haired preteen. Although she probably wasn't a preteen anymore. What was she, 14 or 15? Ikuto couldn't remember. It _had_ been a while, though. Amu looked a little bit grown up than last time Ikuto saw her, but she still had that childish thing about her. Her hair had grown out a bit more, as well as... other parts of her body.

But still, even now Ikuto felt that same attraction.

If anything, it was much stronger than before. Back then, she was a like a song in his life. One that would constantly be stuck in his head. Now it was like the song had been turned up to the highest volume.

_And you can't just do no wrong,  
It's been you all along,  
You were the one for this song. _

_Baby, maybe I'm gone.  
Yeah, I got it bad, Usher told me that.  
Hope you know I mean that. _

Tadase suddenly walked up to be beside Amu.

"Yes yes," He said assuringly. "No one's going to catch us, so just have fun."

Ikuto raised an eyebrow at the two of them. Were they ditching school, also? He was _very_ surprised. Ditching school was his thing, not theirs.

Either way, Ikuto decided that he would follow them. Perfect way to kill time, plus he got to see that little strawberry for a girl. Besides, it would help with that feeling inside of him. It was like all those thoughts and feelings inside him about Amu had been bundled up and shoved away for the past couple of years. Now, they were all flowing out again at once.

_I'd rather give you time instead of roses,  
See your face instead of cash.  
I'd give you love instead of clothing,  
Is that too much to ask? _

He followed the two of them down a few roads, and into a small flower boutique. He saw Tadase pick up a bouquet of roses, paying for them and then handing the bundle to a smiling Amu. The two of them then exited the store, heading to the store next to it, and the store next to that, and so on. In every store, Tadase bought at least one thing for Amu.

Ikuto couldn't help but scowl. He remembered that Tadase used to have a massive crush on Amu, and that feeling was more than mutual between them. But did he really think that he could just buy her stuff to make her fall in love with him?

Now, if _Ikuto_ was in Tadase's place, Ikuto felt that he would do so much of a better job. He would just give her the time and love to do whatever it was that _she_ wanted to do. He would spend more time staring at her, rather than the money he would have used to buy her things.

It was almost like Tadase was trying to take the easy route to Amu's heart or something.

_Baby all I want is you. (you, you, you, you, you, you)  
All I want is you. (you, you, you, you, you, you)  
All I want is you. (you, you, you, you, you, you)  
All I want is you. (you, you, you, you, you, you)  
Baby, you're all I want~ _

Of course, Ikuto had had his fair share of tries to win Amu's heart. And he had failed all of those times. Of course, that had all been years ago, so maybe now it'd be easier for Ikuto. Not that he could really try anytime soon, since Amu hadn't left Tadase's side the whole time Ikuto had been following them.

One thing was sure, though, after Ikuto had watched them. The Amu he had known and loved back then hadn't changed a bit, except for having grown a few inches taller and having a more confident stride as she walked.

Which mean that Ikuto still loved her. And he probably would continue doing so for a long time.

_Now, I might sound a bit strange,  
I know every dude ain't feeling this way.  
Baby, they ain't got you, most of them ain't met you. _

After a bit, Amu and Tadase slipped inside a small restaurant off to the edges of town. Ikuto watched them as they ate lunch, not feeling the least bit hungry himself. All of his energy was focused on the pink haired girl.

He watched as the waiter left their table and appeared some time later with Amu and Tadase's food. Ikuto stared disapprovingly at Amu's plate. It had some sort of salad on it. Ikuto knew, from staying at Amu's house for a couple of months, that Amu _hated_ salads. Either Amu's taste buds have changed for the better, or it was Tadase that ordered that for he had no idea that it was one of Amu's major dislikes.

Ikuto didn't like how Amu could like a guy like Tadase, when that kid barely knew a thing about her. He never got to know her like Ikuto did, he never got her to talk to him like Ikuto did, he never got Amu to cry on his shoulder like Ikuto did.

_You know, you, the soundtrack of my life,  
If I'm Jay-Z, then you're Beyonce.  
I need you like Pistons need Chauncey. _

Of course, Ikuto knew Amu much better, better than Tadase ever would. After all, Tadase would probably never get a chance to be smuggled into Amu's room, and end up living there for a couple of months while the rest of his life was like hell broken loose. He would never have the satisfaction of knowing that he could make the girl stutter and blush uncontrollably, and so much more.

Amu was the main point of Ikuto's life. Yet, she wasn't with him. She was with Tadase. Tadase probably didn't need her too much. With his so called 'princely' character, he could probably get any girl that he wanted to.

And he just _had_ to pick the one that Ikuto just happened to want also.

_Believe me when I say this ain't make believe,  
Baby, you were _made_ for me.  
Hope you know I meant that. _

Even so, Ikuto knew that he shouldn't be surprised. Life and love had never really been good to him. When he had tried to confess to Amu, the first time he had been 'rudely' interrupted by Tadase's confession. The second time he tried, Amu slapped him in the face and called him a liar. So now, he had no expectations. No high hopes.

Still... he wished that Amu would believe him, even for a second. But it never happened.

_I'd rather give you time instead of roses,  
See your face instead of cash.  
I'd rather give you love instead of clothing,  
Is that too much to ask? _

Ikuto suddenly looked up, intending to see Amu and Tadase still eating. Instead, though, he saw their table empty, Amu's uneaten food still sitting there on the lonely little table. He grimaced. So they had left, and now they could be anywhere. He had lost them.

There wasn't really any point in trying to going to find them. Ikuto didn't know how long they had been gone, so he couldn't tell where they were. Besides, it wasn't right to spy on people during their date anyways.

Letting out a huge sigh, he turned to head back to wasting away the rest of his day. But something, something bright red, caught his eye on the ground. Ikuto glanced down at it, and his eyes widened.

Laying on the ground, was one of the red roses from the bouquet that Tadase had bought Amu. Ikuto was sure of it; it looked fresh from the bundle. He bent down to pick it up, taking a good look at it, and almost laughed. The flower was such a bright red color, it almost looked like a fake.

It probably was a fake.

"Couldn't Tadase have tried a little harder?" He muttered to himself as he slipped the rose into his jacket for safe-keeping. He'd show it to Amu some time... sooner or later. Whichever one seemed like a better moment.

**~ i S n o w X 3 ~**

_Baby, all I want is you. (you, you, you, you, you, you)  
All I want is you. (you, you, you, you, you, you)  
All I want is you. (you, you, you, you, you, you)  
All I want is you. (you, you, you, you, you, you)  
Baby, you're all I want~ _

Ikuto looked at his surroundings, before he finally realized where he was and why this route looked so familiar. Sure, he was heading home like he had meant to, but he was taking the long way.

The route that usually involved him passing by Amu's house, which normally also included a quick stop inside the girl's room to tease and play around with her for a bit.

It had been forever since that had occurred; Ikuto missed those times.

He shrugged it off.

"Don't think about it," He assured himself quietly. "No one but her parents are probably even home, anyways."

Ikuto shut his eyes for a moment before walking again, picking up his pace. And then, almost as if they were just waiting for this moment, Ikuto saw Amu and Tadase appear. They were walking, side-by-side, towards Amu's house. In Amu's arms were the bouquet of flowers, along with all the other useless junk that Tadase had gotten her.

As the two of them came closer, Ikuto quickly ran behind a bush. God, he felt like such a stalker. But he'd rather feel like a strange pervert than get caught by Amu and Tadase.

"So, um..." Amu said awkwardly once she and Tadase were in front of her house. "Tadase-kun, thanks. I had a lot of fun today."

Tadase smiled brightly at her.

_I don't need the money or the cars. (no)  
I don't need the celebrity status at the bars. (no)  
I don't need the service up in the V.I.P. (no)  
Momma, this is grown up,  
Check my ID. _

"So, Amu-chan," He said, hesitating just the slightest bit. "You know Hoshina Utau, like... in person, right?"

Amu nodded, confused about what was going on.

"Well," Tadase continued. "I kind of wanted to go to one of her concerts, but I can't seem to get a ticket, since all the places I checked were sold out. Do you think..."

"You want me to ask Utau for a ticket, don't you?" Amu finished for him. She didn't look particularly happy about it. Tadase smiled, glad that she understood.

"Yeah," He agreed. "So... will you?"

Amu thought for a moment.

"Sure," She said halfheartedly. Tadase grinned at her.

"That's great!" He exclaimed happily. "Well then, I"ll see you around then!"

With that, he turned around and walked away, leaving Hinamori Amu alone in front of her house.

_I don't need the money or the cars. (no)  
I don't need the celebrity status at the bars. (no)  
I don't need the service up in the V.I.P. (no)  
Momma, this is grown up,  
Check my ID. _

Ikuto frowned at the blonde-haired boy. He didn't know if it was just him and his paranoid thinking habits, but he had a feeling that Amu and Tadase's whole 'day' together was all for Tadase to get a ticket. A ticket which Ikuto hoped Tadase would _never_ get his hands on. He didn't want him sitting there at his little sister's concert.

Honestly, Ikuto thought that this was a whole new low for Tadase. Skipping school, spending the day with Amu, buying her things from practically every store, making her happy...

And then taking advantage of who she knew and what she could get from them.

More proof that Ikuto was better for her than Tadase.

_I'd rather give you time instead of roses,  
See your face instead of cash.  
I'd rather give you love instead of clothing,  
Is that too much to ask? _

Amu watched Tadase until he finally disappeared around the corner and out of sight. Then she looked down into her arms, which were still wrapped around the countless gifts Tadase had gotten her. She cast them a look of disgust, before walking around to the large trash cans in front of her house. In one quick movement, she had flipped the trash can open and dumped all of the gifts inside.

Ikuto smirked.

"Go Amu," He whispered to himself proudly.

With a triumphant smile on her face, Amu turned on her heel and ran inside her house. As soon as Ikuto heard the door slam, he jumped out of his hiding spot and walked towards the now full garbage can. He gingerly lifted up the lid. Ikuto had to admit, he was surprised. There were _a_ _lot_ more gifts inside there than what he had expected. Along with the rose bouquet, there were also large shopping bags filled to the top, various stuffed animals, a balloon, a few books, a disposable coffee cup, along with many other pointless, yet expensive things. There was even a bundled up wad of cash in there.

"Wow," Ikuto murmured to himself. "Tadase, did you spend more time talking to Amu, or with the cashiers at all those stores?"

_I'd rather give you time instead of roses,  
See your face instead of cash.  
I'd rather give you love instead of clothing,  
Is that too much to ask? _

Ikuto glanced up at the second floor of the Hinamori residence. Sure enough, Amu's bedroom light was on, shining brightly. Ikuto smiled. Time to do something he hadn't done in a while. And he could guarantee that he give her more than some roses, cash, and clothes.

Because he could love her.

He quickly walked towards the tree he had always climbed up. He jumped from the highest branch and onto Amu's balcony. With his smirk on his face, he lightly rapped on the glass balcony doors. Amu, who was sitting on her bed, jumped up when she heard the noise. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto. The person who hasn't been around to visit her like this for years.

Without hesitation, she ran over and yanked her door open.

"Ikuto," She whispered. Ikuto grinned.

"The one and only," He announced. Amu shook her head.

"No," She said. "What are you doing here?"

Ikuto shrugged, trying to look as casual as possible.

"I was wondering if you were really going to get that idiot those tickets."

Amu's eyes widened further.

"You heard?!" She practically screamed. Ikuto nodded. "B-but why?"

"Well, first off," Ikuto explained. "I just happened to be passing by and heard. Second, 'Hoshina Utau' is my little sister, remember? I have every right to know about who's going to her concert and stuff."

Amu sighed, and motioned for him to come in. As soon as he stepped inside, she closed the door behind him.

"I liked him," She said sadly. "I really liked him. And I thought he did, too. We skipped school for the day and we walked around town. He bought me so many nice things. But...but then, he..."

Ikuto looked at her face, and realized that Amu was beginning to cry. His expression softened, and he pulled her towards the bed. He sat down next to her, patting her back gently as she cried.

"What I don't understand," Ikuto said. "Is why you're crying over him."

Amu stared at him, her tears halting for a moment.

"I-I like him...," Amu stuttered as she tried to explain. Ikuto nodded.

_Baby all I want is you. (you, you, you, you, you, you)  
__All I want is you. (you, you, you, you, you, you)  
__All I want is you. (you, you, you, you, you, you)  
__All I want is you. (you, you, you, you, you, you)  
__Baby, you're all I want~_

"I know _that_," He said. "What I meant was that I could do a lot better than he could."

Amu blinked at him, her tears stopping all together now.

"You could do better...?" She echoed in a confused tone. Ikuto nodded again.

"All that stuff he bought you," He said, motioning to the trash can outside Amu's house. "I probably won't get you any of that stuff, since it's not your taste."

Amu's face broke into the tiniest smile. Ikuto gave himself a pat on the back. So maybe Amu really had matured a bit over the years. She hadn't accused him of lying yet.  
"Amu," Ikuto continued, trying to sound as truthful as possible. "I love you. More than Tadase ever would, more than anyone else in the world would."

Amu's eyes widened.

"I...Ikuto," She whispered. Ikuto didn't move, he was too anxious to know what was coming next. Amu's smile grew wider.

"Do you really mean it this time?" She joked. Ikuto's face stayed serious.

"I meant it _every _time," He answered. Amu's smile was now wider than ever. She sat up, and gave Ikuto a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks."

* * *

**YES. DONE.**

**Sorry xD You see, I'm not supposed to be writing this right now... I'm supposed to be studying for my English, History, Spanish, Science, and Math test tomorrow :\ But considering that I've been studying since around 10 this morning, I thought I deserved a break :) After 12 hours straight of studying. GO ME.**

**Anyways, I think the ending's a bit rushed again, since I'm constantly checking over my shoulder to see if my dad caught me not studying again ._.**

**Review please ! While I go back to being holed up in my room with a text book D:**

**Click this button :D**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	4. Your Guardian Angel

**This time the song's Your Guardian Angel ; by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus . Requested by Snowrosex3 (: (Psttt . Read his fanfics o: Because they're like … uber pro .)**

**Watching the K-Drama IRIS . It's so awesome (: Even though I'm only on episode 10 out of … 20+ (I don't know , the drama's still continuing !) , I already saw so many hot guys . And trust me , you **_**will**_** redefine "hot" once you see the person T.O.P acts out sniping people (:**

**Also started playing AuditionDance again . No private servers &hacking this time . I'm playing clean on the right server :D Add me ! Snowish , level … something … I just got the lv6 license last night … so I'm pretty nub ._.**

**Songfic's based off of a conversation me &a friend of mine had earlier .**

**Qwertyuiop: **… Dude. SONGFIC. If there were no lyrics in here, it wouldn't be a SONGfic. It would be a WORDfic.

**Miruku-chii: **Updated _My Star_.

**CharacterClover: **Updating :D

**Amuto20174: **I do when I see a really poorly-written fic on them :\ Just ruins the whole thing for me. At least for a little bit.

**Otaku-for-life: **Well I wasted three hours of my life at the theater today :x

**: **Hm, I like your music taste x) If you have any more suggestions, review them over.

**Miki-chann: **I have to study when I only have a 3.3 :\ Only the first quarter of school too…

**The Reviewer: **… You know, something about that first sentence tells me that you're not Chinese, nor do you know the Chinese ways of life. It's get up, study while eating, go to school, study while coming home, do homework, eat dinner, then study till 3AM :\ Though I had no school that day, so it was get up at 7, fool around until 10, then study until 10 that night. Sounds perfectly logical to me.

**Random-Bubbles159: **I don't like Camp Rock :\ I'm sorry.

**TsukiyomiAlikutoMissaWatusi: **OHMYGOD. I LOVE REPLAY ! Except, it wouldn't be really fair if I did two of your requests and none of anyone else's. So I can't D: Ah well , SHINee love (:

**xXamuhinamoriXx: **Thank you :D

**For those of you who forgot …**

_Centered italics are lyrics_

**Bold is author's notes**

Normal text is story

_Right aligned italics are character thoughts or flashbacks . Use your best judgment to figure out which one ;D_

_

* * *

_

Tsukiyomi Ikuto climbed up to one of the top branches of the tree quite easily, swinging his legs over to the balcony that was next to the branch. He smiled once he made his landing. Getting here was almost second nature to him; he could probably do it with his eyes closed. Chuckling softly to himself, he raised a hand to knock on the door to Hinamori's bedroom.

But, just before his knuckles could hit the glass, he heard two types of laughter coming from inside the room. Once was a higher, tinkling laugh. Definitely Amu's. But the other… it was guy's laugh, but almost nearly as high. Sounded _a lot _like the laughter of Hotori Tadase.

Ikuto felt the corners of his mouth turn downward. Amu knew that Ikuto would always come by at around this time. She knew that he would just sit there and bother her until it was time for her to go to bed.

He quickly glanced at the door, checking to see if there were any places that weren't blocked by the pink curtains so that he could see through. The older teen found one, in one of the lower corners of the glass. Bending down onto his knees he peered through the tiny opening.

_When I see you smiling ,  
Tears run down my face .  
I can't replace_

Tadase was sitting on Amu's bed, while Amu sat on the ground beside him. The blonde boy was saying something, making Amu giggle uncontrollably. She jumped up onto the bed, leaning over to whisper something to Tadase, who also burst out laughing.

Ikuto's frown deepened. What was with Amu and this guy? Amu probably knew how much Ikuto disliked him, yet she still invited him over, in the time that _Ikuto_ was supposed to be in there making Amu laugh like that.

But, as much as he hated to admit it, that was impossible. Amu probably wouldn't laugh like that if it was Ikuto in there, cracking jokes about random topics. If anything, Amu would only yell at him for being "perverted", no matter how clean his joke was. Being the pervert was just a little thing that stuck with him since the first day he met Amu in that construction site.

_And now that I'm stronger , I've figured out  
How this world turns cold ;  
And breaks through my soul .  
I can be the one ._

But, still. Ikuto wanted to know what it was like to be that person, just once. To be the person that could make Amu smile that much, to be the one that she'll openly say that she loved.

It hurt him so much to see Tadase being in the one in that room right now. It made his insides feel all cold. It made him feel like his soul was breaking into a thousand pieces, like a glass window when one throws a rock at it. Shattering, with all the sharp-edged pieces falling to the ground and cutting anyone that is misfortunate to step into the mess.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto," He muttered to himself, still watching the two kids through the window. "_Relax_. Someday, someday Tadase is going to seriously screw up, and then everything will work out perfectly fine for you."

But, he could only hope.

_I will never let you fall ,  
I'll stand up with you forever ,  
I'll be there for you through it all ,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven .  
It's okay , it's okay , it's okay ._

"Eh, Hinamori-san…" Tadase said shyly. "Do you want to… go out and do something together tomorrow?"

Amu's eyes widened as her cheeks reddened.

"R-really?" She stuttered. Tadase smiled gently at her and nodded. He suddenly stood up.

"Uh… I've got to get going now," The prince-like boy said apologetically. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

Amu' scrambled up off of the bed also, but ended up slipping and falling to the ground in her clumsiness. She looked up at Tadase with a sheepish grin on her face.

"Um… " She muttered in an embarrassed tone. "Sure! See you tomorrow, Tadase-kun!"

Ikuto glared at Tadase as the boy walked out of the room. Apparently, Tadase didn't even notice that Amu was sitting on the ground once more, instead of on the bed. To make matters worse, he didn't even bother to help her up.

_Point proven. Ikuto, you're so much better than him. If that were you, Amu wouldn't have even fallen in the first place._

**~ i s n o w x 3 ~**

Ikuto sighed, slowly walking around town. It was that time of year again, when school ended and summer began, and even though Amu had just grown closer to Tadase and more distant to himself, he felt that the younger girl deserved a gift from him. Not really … but his excuse was that she deserved some sort of congratulations for passing another grade of school.

He soon found himself in front of a jewelry store. A giant sign in the front of the store advertising a sale on earrings was what attracted Ikuto there.

_Maybe I could get her a pair of those…_

As soon as he stepped inside, one of the women working there rushed up to him.

"Hello!" She said cheerfully. "And welcome to the jewelry store that can give you what you need to express your love!"

Ikuto smiled back politely. He wasn't wrong to choose to come here.

"I see," He said, browsing the glass counters filled with shining accessories. The worker followed him.

"Are you looking for a wedding gift? A proposal gift?" She asked curiously. Ikuto laughed.

"I wish," He muttered. "But, no, not exactly. It's for a friend. I'd like something that looks really nice, but won't make her… feel too uncomfortable."

The woman thought for a moment, then snapped her fingers.

"I think I've got just the thing!" She announced, dragging Ikuto to a counter on the opposite side of the store. She bent down, pulling out a small box. Inside were a pair of earrings that greatly resembled silver snowflakes. **(picture on blog / profile (but I tend to delete the profile links every now and then … so check blog))**

The worker smiled at Ikuto.

"These will be perfect!" She continued. "They can either be just … well … earrings, or you can make them special. It all depends on how they're presented to her."

Ikuto thought for a moment. His perfect eyesight had spotted the price tag on the box, and even with a huge sale going on, it was still quite expensive.

And as he walked out of the store, box tucked securely into his jacket pocket, he told himself that it was worth every penny that he spent.

**~ i s n o w x 3 ~**

_The seasons are changing and waves are crashing ,  
And stars are falling for us .  
Days grow longer , and nights grow shorter .  
I can show you , I'll be the one ._

Amu sat on the edge of the towel, attempting to mold the sand in front of her into a mini-castle. Tadase's idea of "going out somewhere" was going to the beach together, and Amu would have been lying if she said she was having the time of her life right now. Sure, it was fun for the first couple of hours, until Tadase started talking on the phone with Kukai. He had been at that since then, and still was on the phone.

She let out a huge sigh. This was by far the most wasted day she had ever experienced in her whole life. The only interesting point was when a small crab came over and pinched Tadase. Other than that, no fun at all. It was summer, the time where the days were longer than the nights, and yet she was wasting a precious day here.

_Well … maybe today just wasn't that great day. Maybe next time will be better._

Her eyes tilted up to the sky, which was beginning to grow darker. She turned to Tadase.

"Hey," She began. "Um … it's getting late. Shouldn't we start getting back now?"

Tadase turned to face her, phone still pressed to his ear.

"Hold on a second," He mouthed, facing his back to her again and continuing his not-so-interesting phone conversation. Amu resisted every urge to slap him. Instead, she took a deep breath, stood up, and gathered her things. It wasn't too far of a walk back to her house, she should be able to get back easily with no problems.

**~ i s n o w x 3 ~**

_I will never let you fall ;  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all ,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven ._

Ikuto, to put it bluntly, was bored. Bored taken to the extreme. Amu was out with Tadase for the day, so he couldn't go tease her to kill some time. All of his school friends were either out with their family on some summer vacation or something else that Ikuto couldn't go to.

His vision shifted towards the tiny box laying on his desk. Surprisingly, it hadn't been lost in all the clutter in his room, but maybe that was because he had paid special attention to that box to make sure it didn't.

Standing up, Ikuto walked over and picked up the box, opening it again and staring at the earrings. He had seen them, paid so much for them, and now he didn't know when was a good time to give them to their recipient, Amu.

He sighed and put the box into his pocket as he walked out of his house and into the outside world. He decided he would just carry it around for now, and then give it to her when the time was just right.

The first thing Ikuto saw after leaving his house was Amu. She was walking, alone, he might add, in front of his house. Ikuto doubted that she even _knew_ who lived here, nor did she care. She just walked by, not even glancing at the house even once.

_Perfect_.

Ikuto smirked, silently walking so that he was behind the strawberry-like female. Amu didn't notice him. Ikuto continued following her. Just as Amu was going to turn the corner, the blue-haired teen suddenly leaned forward.

"Boo." He whispered, sending the pinkette flying. In her surprised klutziness, she tripped on something that probably was really small and fell. Ikuto caught her right before she did. When Amu looked up at him, he grinned.

"I-IKUTO!" Amu shouted, standing up and straightening her skirt. "What was that for? You scared the heck out of me!"

Ikuto shrugged.

"Well what did you want me to do?" He asked sarcastically. "Kiss you instead?"

Amu flushed.

"I didn't mean t-that!" She yelled. "But what was the point of scaring me!?"

"It's fun." Ikuto replied bluntly. Amu glared at him.

"So what did you want?" She asked. Ikuto thought for a moment. What _did_ he want?

"Where's Tadase?" He asked instead, ignoring Amu's question altogether. "I thought you two were going out on a little date or something."

The bright anger in Amu's eyes faded into a dim disappointment.

"Oh," She said quietly. "_That_. It got a bit boring, so I was going home. And then _you_ came."

Ikuto smirked.

"I'm honored that you included me in your little story," He joked. "So you're saying that you hated your date?"

Amu shrugged.

"More or less, yes. It was pretty much a waste of a day."

Ikuto smiled at her.

"So," He suggested. "Why don't I try to make it more fun for you? With whatever time is left of the day, that is."

Amu raised an eyebrow at him.

"But why would you do that for me?" She asked. "Why do you even care about how great my day is? All you do is tease me all the time, anyways."

'_Cause you're my , you're my , my  
My true love , my whole heart .  
Please don't throw that away ._

Ikuto smiled.

"Because I love you."

Amu stared at him, blinking only once.

"I'm sorry …" She asked. "What?"

"I love you." Ikuto repeated.

"You… love … me …. ?"

"Yup."

"You … love … wait, WHAT?"

As much as Ikuto wanted to laugh at how long it took her to figure it out, he held it in and kept a straight face.

"I said," He said once more. "That I love you."

'_Cause I'm here for you ,  
Please don't walk away .  
And please tell me you'll stay … you'll stay …_

Amu suddenly glared at him.

"You're kidding, aren't you?" She demanded angrily. "You're just joking, teasing me again, no?"

She turned around and walked away. Ikuto jumped forward and grabbed her hand.

"I wasn't," He said seriously. "I'm not joking. It's fun teasing you, but not like this."

Amu's eyes widened.

"So … you're … _not_ … joking?"

Ikuto nodded, and the corners of Amu's mouth began to pull up into a smile.

_Use me as you will .  
Pull my strings , just for a thrill .  
And I know I'll be okay ,  
Though my skies are turning gray ._

Amu smiled, picking up one of the books on the very empty bookshelf, and began leafing through it. She was in Ikuto's bedroom, since Ikuto had promised to take her anywhere that she wanted to see. That was when Amu discovered that she had never seen Ikuto's room, much less his _house_, even once.

"It's really messy in here," She commented, sitting on the corner of his bed. Ikuto shrugged, stretching before flopping on the bed beside her.

"If it bothers you so much," He said uncaringly. "Then clean it up."

Amu stared at him.

"I'm kidding," Ikuto finally told her. "I just don't clean it up because it's _my_ mess. If I can find everything I need in here, I see no reason to clean it up."

"You're nuts…" Amu muttered, bending down to pick up some of the things on the ground and placing them in their proper places. Ikuto suddenly sat up, wrapping his arms around Amu's waist.

"But I'm _your_ nut." He whispered. Amu slapped his arm gently.

"That's so cheesy."

"Yeah… but I was being cheesy for you."

"Shut up."

_I will never let you fall ,  
I'll stand up with you forever ,  
I'll be there for you through it all .  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven ._

**~ i s n o w x 3 ~**

Ikuto smiled at the sleeping Amu beside him. Who knew it would take so little for her to fall fast asleep?

As he got up to leave, something clicked in his mind. He quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out the box containing the earrings inside of them. He then walked over and placed the box on the pillow right beside her face. That way they would be the first things she saw when she woke up again.

"Goodnight, Amu," He whispered before hopping off of her balcony and disappearing into the night.

* * *

**D: ! *slaps self* that was **_**definitely**_** not good . I was like … totally rushing towards the end , since I've got so much more I need to do today . Clean up the house since I've got people coming over for Christmas Eve / Christmas Day , buy some last minute shopping gifts , help my friend go through her latest break up , etc. etc . etc .**

**The chorus actually repeats ****_two and a half times_ at the end , but I put it in only once . In my opinion , it seemed pretty redundant to put in the same thing almost three times in a row ._.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed it anyways (x R &R ? &Don't forget to request songs ~**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	5. Star

… **Hellos (x Another songfic . **_**Byul **_**(**_**Star**_** in Korean) by Youme . From the movie "200 Pounds of Beauty" … which is AMAZING by the way(: Highly recommend it . Just don't take the moral of the story to heart , because getting a shitload of plastic surgeries will **_**never**_** fix your problems in life . Still , I cried while watching at the last scene where Hana / Jenni admitted to the world her secret D:**

**Plus , I really like the song because the chorus only repeats itself once ;D So I don't have to keep thinking of the same ideas over && over again .**

**alkdsfjaldskjflkadsj . I . Hate . Finals . Mine are this Thursday & Friday , so I wanted to get this week's chapter out of the way before hand :\ God , I'm not going to survive to next week …**

**Also , if you're that fucktard that hacked my Facebook & my AIM , I hope that you burn in hell . You're probably the same person that hacked my Fanfiction account , so you're obviously an immature little kid that has nothing better to do with your time .**

**Amuto20174 : **I'll try Thinking of You next time , okay ? :D Since you and someone else requested it .

**Animegirl67213 : **… But I just did a Jumpsuit Apparatus song o_o

** : **BOATS AND BIRDS :D I love that song . So calming and sweet .

**Miki-chann : **Merry Christmas to you too , even though I'm like … really late ._.

**Sylvanicara : **Eh … I don't like punk o_O

**XSaluri-ChanX : **David Archuleta is _awesome_ :D

**xXDiamnodMtzXx : **Mm … Goodbye might work o: I mean , I'm not a Miley fan , but a few of her songs are actually decent .

***NOTE . It's not an Amuto … it's an Amuto angsty . So if you're that bxtch that flamed me last time I wrote an angsty for not making her beautiful fluffy ending , then just don't bother even reviewing.

* * *

**

_The wind is shaking the windows  
And all over my small room._

Ikuto carefully placed a foot on the window sill in his room. The wind blew in from outside, and he could feel the curtains on either side of him blowing with the breeze.

No matter, Ikuto did this every day, so it wouldn't be anything too unusual for him.

_The stars fill up the sky  
Shining brightly with too many to count  
The stars reassure me  
They wipe away the many tears that are deep inside me._

He quickly climbed out of his window, expertly getting himself onto the roof of the home that he, Utau, and their mother shared.

Ikuto spread himself out on the roof, putting his hands under his head as he watched the stars shine above him in the night sky. The sky was so clear tonight; Ikuto couldn't even begin to count how many stars he could see. They looked kind of … _reassuring_, in their own way. Like watching their beauty could wipe away all the tears the he kept holed up inside of himself.

_Don't be hurt too much  
They hug me tight and pamper me  
And comfort me …  
Telling me to go to sleep._

The whole day was sort of a blur to him. He remembered hearing the tragic news, at least it was tragic in his opinion, and had promptly returned home feeling quite dejected. Utau had been there waiting for him, almost as she knew exactly what had happened and wanted to be there for him.

She had given him a huge hug the moment he walked through the door, promising that she would do whatever it is that he wanted for him.

"But go to sleep," She had said to him. "You look like you need it."

Sadly, none of that helped. It wasn't Utau's hug that he wanted, but he had went up to his room to take a "nap".

After all, who said you couldn't take your naps on a rooftop?

_Though I'm exhausted to the point where I can't walk,  
Though tears blur my vision  
I'll still smile in front of my love that I'm unable to get._

Exhausted from the day's events, Ikuto felt his eyes slowly began to drift close. He ignored the tears beginning to sting from the back of his eyes, and tried to concentrated on what Utau said; that a little sleep would help a great deal …

**.: Flashy Back :.**

Ikuto sat on his favorite tree in the park, bored out of his mind. He had ditched school today, so he had basically finished all the fun things he planned for himself today. And now he had nothing to do.

"Ikuto!" He suddenly heard a voice call out, "Hey, Ikuto!"

Ikuto blinked slowly before looking down at the person who was calling his name. It was Amu. Surprised that Amu was actually talking to him, he hopped down from his spot on the tree. Normally it would be the other way around: Ikuto would go to Amu, joke around a bit, and end up leaving a few hours later with a pink haired preteen screaming "PERVERT!" behind him.

"What is it, my little strawberry?" He asked with mock seriousness. Amu blushed lightly as she glared at him.

"Well if you're going to act like that," She snapped. "Then I might as well not tell you!"

Ikuto let out a light chuckle.

"Wait, wait," He said, taking a deep breath. "I'm done now. So what was it that you were going to say?"

Amu slid her gaze to the ground in between them.

"Tadase-kun ... " She murmured shyly. "He … asked me out … And I don't know whether … well I told him that I'd think about it, and I thought that I would ask you what I should do. "

Ikuto raised an eyebrow. Was she serious? Amu was asking Ikuto, who had to admit that he loved Amu too, about whether she should say yes to a _different guy_?!

But then again, this was Amu he was talking about, the girl who was oblivious to almost everything, so he shouldn't be as surprised as he was.

The big question for him was … should he say what _he_ wanted, or what would be in Amu's best interest?

His instincts told him to go with the latter one.

"Well," He asked, trying to keep his voice level. "Does he make you happy?"

Amu frowned as she thought for a moment.

"I guess …" She said slowly. "I guess he does."

Ikuto felt like throwing up, right there in the middle of the park in front of Amu.

"Well … " He forced out of him. "Then I guess you should tell him yes …"

Amu's eyes widened.

"Y-You really think so?" She stammered. Ikuto nodded, figuring out that he couldn't really say anything else encouraging to her. Amu smiled brightly at him.

"Thanks for the advice!" She called out cheerfully as she began to skip away. "I can't wait to tell Tadase!"

**.: End of Flashy Back . Hmm … I love that word "FLASHY back" :D … :.**

Ikuto woke up with a start, sitting up straight on the roof top. His back was sore from laying on the uneven shingles, so he stretched a bit. The sky above him was still as dark as ever, the stars still shining brightly. He glanced at his watch. Three in the morning. He should probably go back inside, to sleep on an actual bed.

_Even though our happy times were short  
I'll treasure them deep inside my heart.  
Like those countless number of stars.  
Forever._

Right before closing his window up, he glanced up at the stars one more time. Each one seemed to twinkle differently and at it's own pace, making it stand out from the other stars as well as the night sky. Almost like how his memories of him and Amu shone in his heart.

Maybe … maybe he should really be happy for Amu. Amu was finally happy, or at least she seemed pretty close to it. And as long as she was happy, Ikuto should be happy too, no? After all, he has all of those memories of them, something that Tadase would never have. Even if he did, he couldn't treasure them the way Ikuto did.

_My dream is coming  
Though it is unusual that my one star is so bright  
It is very bright, even blinding  
It comes down to my shoulder_

Ikuto took a deep breath, shutting his window and crawling into his warm bed …

**.: Ikuto's … dream world ? I dunno . ;.**

He was in a crowd of people, probably somewhere busy like downtown. And Amu was there too. Like always, she shone through the crowd like a star. Only this time, her radiance shined so much brighter.

The pink haired girl glanced around, and as soon as she saw Ikuto, her face split into a smile. She waved at him and ran before running over to Ikuto.

_Stop being so sad  
It holds my hand as it touches me  
And gives me a warm hug._

Amu took his hand in hers, and Ikuto loved the familiar feeling of her smooth palm.

"Stop being so sad," She murmured, releasing his hand to wrap her arms around him. "I want you to be happy, too."

Ikuto bit his lip. As oblivious as she was to her surroundings, Amu should at least know that there was no way he, Amu, and Tadase could all be happy at once. It just wasn't possible.

"But … " He began, but a look from Amu silenced him.

"Just come on," She said, taking his had again and pulling him through the crowds. "I want to have some fun. With just the two of us for now …"

Ikuto, not really wanting to argue with something like that, smiled and allowed the female to pull him along.

**~ i s n o w x 3 ~**

_Though I'm exhausted to the point where I can't walk  
Though my tears blur my vision  
I'll still smile in front of the love that I'm unable to get._

_Even though our happy times were short  
I'll treasure them deep inside my heart  
Like those countless number of stars  
Forever._

Ikuto awoke to sunlight streaming in through the window. Someone must've come in while he was asleep and opened it again. Not that he really cared too much.

He sat up, the memories of the day before rushing back to him. Amu … she had picked Tadase … by now the two of them were probably happy with the other's love.

And that left Ikuto as the third wheel, the one who would never be happy. He brought his sleeve up to his face as he felt his eyes wetting again. Crying twice in two days … this was certainly a first for him.

_Only for today, I won't cry  
Though my eyes are filled with tears  
Oh … I want to cherish all those happy moments deep in my heart  
Like those countless number of stars,  
Forever._

He sighed. Ikuto planned on ditching school; not that he could really learn anything there with his current state. Which meant that he was more than likely going to run into Amu again today.

Amu. Even though she wasn't his to love anymore, he wasn't going to let her know how horrible he felt about all this.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto," He said quietly to himself. "You're going be like a PMSing girl in front of her. You're going to act normal. You're going to smile. You're going to be as perverted as ever. You're not going to let her even _think_ that anything's bothering you."

After all, he still had his memories, like brightly shining stars in a night sky.

* * *

**o_o So … depressing … OH WELL(:**

**Review ?**


	6. Set Fire to the Third Bar

**FINALS ARE OVERRRR ! I know for sure I passed all of them , except for Spanish & _maybe_ the essay portion of History :\ Ah well ; I'm getting an A in History & a B- in Spanish anyways . I already know my final grade , so I see no point in worrying over the finals , since they're not going to affect it too much .**

**This time's song is _Set Fire to the Third Bar_ by Snow Patrol . Requested by . I picked this one because she happened to mention that this is the song used in the DEARJOHN TRAILER ! :D I loved the book ; watching the movie _first thing when it comes out_ . Ehehe …**

**Amuto20174 : **Ah , if you love them then I should write them more often(:

**HlorkexD : **I passed … I think .__.

** : **That chick does . Still in a PMing war with her about how she needs to accept the fact that Ikuto might really end up single in the manga .

**ArtGrrl-Sunna Bluecat : **Thank you !

**Nessz : **D: *hugs*

**XxDiamondForeverxX : **NICHOLAS SPARKS IS AWESOMEEEEE ! I planned on doing _When I Look At You_ for a songfic anyways , so I'll try that soon ^^

**LittlePlagueSpirit : **Of course it's okay to cry . I do it all the time .

**Xhappily-randomx: **thanks !

* * *

Hinamori Amu walked out of the store, map tucked under her arm as she headed back to her car. She couldn't take her life anymore; she knew that this was something she had to do.

She climbed into the vehicle, sitting in the seat without bothering to turn on the ignition. Instead, she opens up the recently bought map, spreading it in front of her.

_I find the map, and draw a straight line  
Over rivers, farms, and state lines  
The distance from _"a"_ to where you'd be_

She pointed at Tokyo, the city she knew she was currently residing in. Then Amu dragged her finger across the rest of Japan, across the Pacific Ocean, and through the United States of America until she reached New York.

New York. Where Ikuto was last time the two of them talked over the phone together.

_It's only finger-lengths that I see  
I touch the place where I'd find your face  
My fingers in creases of distant dark places_

On the map, Amu was technically only a few inches, a few finger-lengths, away from him. But, sadly, the world wasn't that small. In reality the journey would be hundreds of thousands of miles long, and it would take days to reach him, even by plane.

She pressed her finger on New York, pushing as if just touching the place would magically take her there. She pushed on it until she heard a slight ripping sound. Amu looked and saw that she had ripped a hole right through New York on her map.

Amu sighed as she started up her car. She should get home; she had a lot to do before she could put her plan into action.

**~ i s n o w x 3 ~**

_I hang my coat on the first bar  
There is no peace that I've found so far  
The laughter penetrates my silence  
As drunken men find flaws in silence_

Amu opened the door to her house, taking great care to keep the map out of sight in her coat pocket. Even before she went inside, she could hear the sounds of laughter coming from the house.

As she walked in, she spotted Tadase, laughing with a few of his friends. She pressed her lips into a firm line; her boyfriend was clearly drunk. He didn't even notice Amu as she slipped past him and ran upstairs to her room.

_Their words mostly noises  
Ghosts with just voices_

Even in the shelter of her own _bedroom_ in the house, she could still hear the noises from the men downstairs. It was like this almost every night; Amu would come home every night and find Tadase yet again either at some sort of party or hosting one at their house. A party every now and then was perfectly fine with Amu, but when it got to this level, she was starting to get sick of being kept awake each night by the sounds of drunk men.

Their words weren't even coherent words; they were just random noises they happened to make. Almost like ghosts, ghosts that could speak.

Amu felt her eyes close as she fell backwards onto her bed. She couldn't take living with this kind of life anymore.

_Your words in my memory  
Are like a music to me_

"Relax," A soothing voice suddenly floated into her mind. Amu's eyes flew open, but she knew better than to be surprised. The voice always came when she was frustrated with Tadase's behavior.

It was Ikuto's voice.

"Amu," The voice continued, the words flowing like music. "I'll be back soon, just like I promised. Then we can have fun together again."

She smiled. Ikuto _had_ said that during their last phone call with each other …

Amu suddenly jumped up, grabbing to closest bag to her and throwing it onto the bed. She proceeded to throw in random things; clothes, hair clips, shoes, anything she thought she would need. She hadn't planned on leaving so soon, but she decided that she wasn't going to stand for any of this any longer.

_I'm miles from where you are  
I lay down on the cold ground  
And I, I pray that something picks me up  
And sets me down in your warm arms_

Once the bag was filled to the point where it wouldn't even close anymore, Amu settled back down onto the bed, curling up into a ball. Her bed sheets were cold, like a hard ground.

Her eyes drifted closed, and the back of her mind wished that she was already with Ikuto, in his warm arms …

**~ i s n o w x 3 ~**

Amu settled herself onto the leathery seat of the airplane to New York, feeling no regrets or bad feelings about leaving Tadase with only a single piece of paper on their dining table to explain what had happened and where she was going.

_After I have travelled so far  
We'd set the fire to the third bar  
We'd share each other like an island  
Until exhausted , closed our eyelids_

Amu leaned her head back against the headrest of the seat, gazing out at the cloudy scenery outside her airplane window. She remembered the days when Ikuto would convince her to ditch school with him, and the two of them would just go lay on the grass in the park and stare at the clouds. Occasionally, one of them would point out a strange looking one, but they'd normally be content in each other's silence.

She smiled at the thought. Maybe, if she found him, and he wasn't too busy with his dad, they could go and try doing that again. Even though the parks in New York were probably way more crowded during the day than the ones in Tokyo.

_And dreaming  
Pick up from the place we left off  
Your soft skin weeping  
A joy you can't keep in_

They would start up again, right where they left off at the airport. Ikuto was getting on his plane to go find is dad, who was heard to be staying in America for a while. Ikuto had given the pink haired girl a kiss, promising her that he'd be back soon, and that when he did, she'd be in love with him.

He was right about the last part. Incorrect about the first part, since Amu gave up waiting for him and decided to go for herself.

**~ i s n o w x 3 ~**

_I'm miles from where you are  
I lay down on the cold ground  
And I. I pray that somebody picks me up  
And sets me down in your warm arms_

Amu wandered around the busy streets of New York, confused as ever, until she finally made her way out of the city and into the quieter neighborhoods. Ikuto had given her an address, since she had told him that she needed to send him a birthday present.

Of course, that was never going to be the case. Amu had planned on sending herself there the whole time.

She finally found the house, beginning to feel the exhaustion of traveling across an ocean and a country in a matter of a few plane trips in a little over a day.

Amu climbed up the steps leading to the front door, and knocked. No response. She knocked again. Still no response. Amu thought for a moment. Maybe nobody was home at the moment.

_Oh well … they'll be back soon_.

Amu placed her stuff on the ground next to her, sitting down on the cold ground and leaning against the wall by the door and falling asleep. For some reason, she wasn't afraid of anything bad happening to her or any unwanted person finding her. Maybe it was because she was brave.

Or maybe it was because she trusted Ikuto.

_I'm miles from where you are  
I lay down on the cold ground  
And I, I pray that somebody will pick me up  
And sets me down in your arms_

A car pulled to a stop in front of the house, and a young man with dark blue hair stepped out of one of the back seats. He glanced at the front door of the house, his eyes widening at what he saw. Without waiting for anyone else that was in the car, he bolted other to the car.

There, he saw Amu, the Amu he always wanted to be his, curled up asleep in front of the door. He fought back a small smile, she looked so adorable.

And he wasn't that surprised that she was here, either. Ever since he heard of Amu and Tadase getting together, he had a feeling in his gut that it wasn't going to work out well.

In one motion, he picked up Amu and her bags in his arms. Just as he was doing that, an older man walked up behind Ikuto.

"Ikuto-san," He asked. "Do you know her?"

Ikuto smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Dad," He answered. "I do. And if you don't mind, she's going to be staying with us for a little while."

* * *

**Aldkfjsalkjflkd . I don't like this . I just finished my finals 12 hours ago , my head hurts , my right arm is throbbing , I have a stuffy / runny nose & can't stop sniffling , I'm tired …**

**Today's just one of those bad days for me :\ So since it's only 12 , I think I'm just going to go to sleep .**

**Goodnight ! Review ?**

** ;; I'm sorry if this isn't as good as you would've expected :\ Despite how crappy I am today , I really wanted to write something , and picked yours . Sorry D:**


	7. Oh !

**HELLO !(:**

**This time's song is **_**Oh !**_** , by Girls'Generation . This song … sounded really Amuto-y ^^**

**.. Plus , I guess discontinuing**_** The Strawberry or the Violin**_** & then reading all the reviews guilted me into writing another song-fic .__. … You're going to pretend you never heard that :D**

**& Check my profile if you want to know when your songfic is going to be written !(:**

**Drega : **D: Aw . Good luck !

**HlorkexD : **Thank you ~

**Himeka Tsukiyoimi : **Thanks !

**Amuto20174 : **It is(:

**Aiko-Birthday : **Yes , because I seem to be the only one around here that doesn't like my writing .__.

**Nessz : **I KNOW RIGHT ? Peachpit is sad D:

**LittlePlagueSpirit : **Well mine are actual finals . I have 2 days of them ; like I have 6 periods total for school . So I have periods 1 2 & 3 on the first day , and periods 4 5 & 6 on the second day . Two hours of each class is _not_ fun .

**ArtGrrl-Sunna Bluecat : **That's what you think o_o *points at my D writing exam from school*

**Snowiisan : **o_o Ok …

**Angel of Randomosity : **Now is that really possible ?

**XxDiamondForeverxX : **I really really want to see Dear John . But my dad refuses to take me): He watched the trailer & said it was too "inappropriate" for me to watch . ARGHH .

** : **Reminds me of SAN-X's slogan for their Monokuro-Boo items . "Simple is best !" Eh , knowing Peach-Pit & Satelite , it's _never_ going to happen . It's probably just going to be an open ending :\\ Amy Seyfried's eyes are HUGE O_O No offense to her or anything . I like them :D Or maybe it's because I'm Asian , so those eyes look huge compared to the ones I'm used to … hm …

**Mmmm … I've put an angst warning on so many of my oneshots / songfics lately . TIME TO BE A COMBO BREAKER & PUT IN AN **_**ANTI**_**ANGST WARNING :D**

**Pssttt … The translation of **_**oppa**_** isn't **_**mister**_** ;D just a heads up .

* * *

**

**(listen to the song while reading(: it gives the whole thing a more … cutesy feeling :D )**

_I'm not the person you knew before , brand new sound  
With the new me , one more round  
Dance , dance , dance , 'till we run this town  
Mister , mister , I'll be down , down , down , down !_

Amu fixed the small, pink ribbon on the back of her head one last time as she stared nervously into the mirror.

"Are you sure I look okay?" She asked her friend, Utau. The blonde sighed exasperatedly.

"Honestly, Amu," She muttered. "It doesn't take that much to impress my brother when you're you. He already likes you, so I really don't see the point in doing any of this."

Amu blushed a dark red color.

"You're just saying that … " She mumbled, glancing at the clock. "Well, I should be heading off anyways."

Utau shook her head as she stood up and followed Amu out the door.

"Trust me … " She said quietly. "None of this is necessary. At all."

**.: WHOOOOSHH .  
( … I just wanted a change from doing iSnowX3 all the time ._. Don't mind me .)**

_Hey , mister , look at me !  
It's the first time I've looked like this  
I fixed my hair , and put on make up too !  
Why do you only not notice me ?_

Amu walked down the street, to where she was supposed to meet Ikuto. Though she could feel the eyes of countless boys following her, she ignored each and every one of them. There was only one guy's opinion that mattered to her, and she was still on her way to finding him.

At last she found him, sitting in a tree … like usual. Honestly, why was Amu even the slightest bit surprised when she found Ikuto in strange places like this?

"Hey, Ikuto!" She called out. The blue haired teen looked down from his spot. Amu smiled at him, praying that her new look would impress him. After all, she didn't want hours of fixing her hair and putting on some make up to all go to waste.

"Hi!" She waved, flipping her bubblegum pink hair over her shoulders. Ikuto smirked at her before hopping down to stand next to her.

"What's up, Strawberry?" He asked casually. Amu felt her heart sink slightly.

_He didn't notice anything! Why not … all those guys who I passed while walking here noticed … so WHY CAN'T HE NOTICE?!_

_Thump , thump , my heart is beating  
I just continue imagining  
What should I do , I've been so proud !  
I just want to tell you …_

Ikuto studied the girl's expression for a moment longer.

"Is there something wrong?" He suddenly asked. "I mean … you look really, _really_ bothered by something."

Amu shook her head, feeling the heat rise up to her cheeks.

"N-no," She stuttered distractedly. "Nothing's w-wrong!"

Ikuto raised an eyebrow at her, clearly unconvinced. Amu's blush deepened and she looked away from his gaze.

She took a deep breath.

"Fine," She started. "It's just that I … I …"

_What do I tell him?! I can't tell him; not after all this time I've pretended to be so proud and everything! I can't tell him that I love him!_

_Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Mister , I love you !  
Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! A lot , a lot ._

"I was wondering if we could go somewhere together today!" She finally blurted out.

_It's so embarrassing so don't laugh  
It's the truth , so don't make fun either !  
I'm just saying stupid things again ._

Ikuto grinned, while Amu inwardly slapped herself. As silly as it sounded, it was still the truth.

Suddenly, Ikuto began to laugh.

"So … " He said. "That was all you wanted to say? To ask if we could go somewhere?"

Amu shifted her gaze to the ground and nodded. Ikuto smirked once more at her.

"Well … " Ikuto told her. "If I _wasn't_ planning on us going anywhere, then why did I ask you to come out here, then?"

Amu shrugged; she really didn't know the answer to that one.

_I'm not the person you knew before , brand new sound  
With the new me , one more round  
Dance , dance , dance 'till we run this town  
Mister , mister , I'll be , I'll be down , down , down , down !_

"How about," Ikuto suggested. "You just go do whatever it is little Amu's do, and I follow you around and have some fun?"

"You mean teasing me?" Amu muttered under her breath. Ikuto smirked.

"Percisely," He said, his tone filled with approval. "Nice to know that you're getting to know my habits."

Amu blushed again and tried to hide the smile blossoming on her face.

"Fine then," She said, before Ikuto could think of anything to say to her expression. "You're coming shopping with me."

**~ i s n o w x 3 ~**

"Hmm … " Ikuto said. "How about this one?"

He tossed a navy blue t-shirt to Amu, along with a matching mini-skirt. Amu stared at them skeptically before slipping into the dressing room.

A few minutes later she came out, wearing the outfit that Ikuto had suggested for her. Ikuto's eyes widened when he first saw her, but he quickly returned to normal.

… And then the smirk was back. Amu noticed it, and began blushing all over again.

"W-What?" She stuttered, regretting asking as soon as the words left her pink lips. She had seen how she looked in the mirrors in the changing rooms. The t-shirt fit just fine in her opinion, but the skirt was just a bit too … short. It showed off much more of her legs than what she was comfortable with.

Ikuto's smirk widened and he shook his head.

_Mister , just listen to me  
Stop saying other things  
Don't think of me as just a younger sister  
You'll regret it after a year_

"It's nothing," He told her. "Just … the-"

"The skirt's too short, isn't it?" Amu finished for him dryly. Ikuto stared at her for a minute longer before grinning and shaking his head.

"No," He said. "That's not it. That's actually a nice touch. I like that part."

"Pervert … " Amu muttered under her breath. Ikuto heard it and grinned again.

"Heard that," He told her. "Anyways, the shirt makes you look really … flat."

Amu's eyes widened and her cheeks reddened.

"You really are a pervert!" She exclaimed indignantly. Ikuto turned away, chuckling quietly. Amu glared at him.

_Why does he act like that? Like I'm … his little sister! He treats me even worse than he does to Utau! So he can just tease me like that all he wants! Tsukiyomi Ikuto, just wait. Wait until I'm grown up, and you can't call me flat or any of those things anymore. Just wait!_

_You don't know my thoughts at all  
You don't realize and just joke around  
What should I do , you immature person ?  
Just listen to me!_

_Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Mister , I love you  
Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! A lot , a lot  
It's embarrassing , so don't laugh  
It's the truth , so don't make fun either !  
If you do , I just might cry …_

"Now try this one on," Ikuto said, throwing her another set of clothes. Amu glanced at fabric she held in her hand, and her eyes widened. The skirt now looked even shorter than the last one; it was so tiny!

"No way!" She screamed. "It'll just look like I'm wearing practically nothing!"

Ikuto merely shrugged, chuckling some more. Amu stomped her foot in frustration.

"You're acting so immature!" She complained. "All you do is tease me and make fun of me and embarrass me! You never listen to me, or ever care about how _I _feel about all of this or-"

She suddenly stopped. Amu felt a warm finger lingering on her cheek. She glanced, and saw Ikuto bending down in front of her. He looked genuinely concerned.

"Don't cry … " He was saying quietly. "I'm sorry. I really am. Just … don't cry …"

Amu raised an arm up to her face. Sure enough, Ikuto was right. She _had _started crying. She quickly brushed away the rest of the tears with her shirt sleeve.

"N-no," She told him, her voice cracking slightly. "I … I shouldn't have started crying. I had no reason to anyways."

Ikuto stared at her for a moment longer, clearly thinking about something else. He took the clothes out of Amu's hand and threw them back onto their proper shelves before taking her in his and taking her out of the store.

~ i s n o w x 3 ~

_I'm not the person you knew before , brand new sound  
Something about my heart is different today  
Down , down , don't put it off , I just get mad  
Mister , mister , if you keep this up , no , no , no , no !_

Ikuto handed the chocolate ice cream cone to Amu. Amu didn't take it, staring at it in Ikuto's hand dumbly.

"What's this for?" She asked. Ikuto resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"It's for …" He began awkwardly. "Making you cry in the store …"

Amu shook her head.

"You didn't need to get me this," She told him. Ikuto stared at her, and shrugged.

_Tell me , boy  
Love it , it , it , it , it , it ah !_

"Just take it anyways," He said. "It'll make me feel better about it."

Amu stared at the ice cream, confused before taking it from his hands and giving the top part of the ice cream a good lick. Ikuto watched her silently for a moment or two.

"So," He said after a while, breaking their silence. "You told me that I never listen to you, or how you feel, or … yeah. So now I'm going to listen. How … _did_ you feel?"

Amu bit her lip uncertainly.

_Why did I say that? Now I have to tell him …_

_Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Mister , I love you  
Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! A lot , a lot  
Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Mister , I love you  
Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! A lot , a lot  
I'm just saying stupid things again_

"Ikuto … " She began lamely. "I … I … I love you . A lot ."

She looked up at Ikuto's expression, which was wide-eyed with shock. She quickly looked away again.

"I'm sorry!" She quickly said. "I guess I'm just saying stupid things again-"

She was interrupted by Ikuto suddenly kissing her.

"You know," Ikuto said, after pulling away. "If you said that at the beginning, we could've skipped everything else that happened today. And I love you too."

He grinned at Amu's reaction to that.

* * *

**Rushed ending . Tired as fuck . Goodnight .**


	8. Little House

**Have you ever been alone in a crowded room ?**

**I love how my Microsoft officially recognizes "Amu" & "Ikuto" as real words , & doesn't put a red squiggly line under them anymore(: I was too lazy to add them to the dictionary . Go me .**

**Amanda Seyfried song to celebrate me getting to see DearJohn :D wheee .**

**Nessz : **Well Amu overreacts .__. Nothing really surprising there . & I wouldn't know about Tadamuness ; haven't gone anywhere near anything Shugo Chara! related aside from fanfiction .

**Himeka Tsukiyomi : **SNSD is amazing(: I've liked them ever since _Into the New World_ came out . Jessica-unnie has always been my favorite though :D

**Amuto20174 : **Thank you ~

**i K a w a i i P a n d a 7 : **I miss it too): *replies* So … what do you wanna talk about ?:D

**XxDiamondForeverxX : **One of my friends offered to sneak me out to see it on Monday(: So we'll just have to see …

**HlorkexD : **GOODNIGHT MISSY :D

* * *

Little House  
- Amanda Seyfried .

(Requested by nobody)

021510 .

* * *

_I love this place  
But , it's haunted without you_

Amu slipped through the doorway of the house, being careful to not step on any of the loose floorboards. The house hadn't changed since she was last here; still incredibly old and still incredibly dusty.

She wandered around, surprised that the house had been untouched since she had last come here … with him. Amu felt a wave of sadness come over her as she remembered him; Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

_My tired heart is beating so slow  
Our hearts sing less than we wanted  
We wanted_

She walked over to the fireplace in the living room of the house, which had finally burned itself out. She pulled a match out of her jacket pocket, lighting up the little fire again. Amu took a seat on the dirty floor. She leaned her head against the side of the fireplace …

**.: Flashback :.**

Amu stood in front of the old abandoned house, her face skeptical.

"This is the place you wanted to show me?" She asked the man standing beside her. Ikuto nodded.

"It doesn't look like much," He explained. "Actually … it looks pretty gross. But from what I know, no one but me has been here for years, so it's a nice place to be if you want to get away from everything."

Amu nodded, understanding beginning to dawn on her.

"So … " She suggested. "Can we go in?"

Ikuto smirked and motioned for Amu to follow him.

_Our hearts sing 'cause we do not know  
We do not know_

As soon as they walked inside, Amu knew exactly what Ikuto was talking about. Sure, the house was falling apart and dusty and moldy, but it was dirty in a peaceful way. Like nobody was ever going to come to clean it up, so it was just for Amu and Ikuto's use.

Amu silently walked in to the living room, and spotted a small fireplace.

"Hey, Ikuto," She called out. "Do you think we could light this fireplace. It's not going to burn this place down or anything, is it? It's just that it's kind of … cold ... and dark in here …"

_To light the night  
To help us grow  
To help us grow_

Ikuto smiled. "I don't think it's going to do anything; I've lighten it before, so it should be fine."

Amu smiled as she watched Ikuto take out a match and carefully light the fireplace. Ikuto sat down in front of the fireplace, and Amu hurried to curl up next to him.

_It's not said  
I always know_

"You know … " Amu murmured. "After we started going out … I actually started … liking you."

Ikuto chuckled. "So you're saying that you _didn't_ like me in the beginning?"

Amu blushed.

"N-no," She stuttered. "It's just that … yeah. I don't think you're teasing me every time you say something anymore and little stuff like that."

Ikuto smirked.

"That's good to know," He said. Amu suddenly stood up.

_You can catch me  
Don't you run  
Don't you run_

She began skipping around the house. Ikuto continued watching her as he shook his head and stood up.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Amu turned to him, a tinkle in her eye.

"Bet you can't catch me!" She cried out. Ikuto laughed and began to chase after her.

**~ i s n o w x 3 ~**

"Okay … " Amu panted. "You got me ..."

Ikuto grinned, wrapping his arms tighter around Amu. Amu looked up at him and smiled.

"We can come back again, right?" She asked. "This could be like our … own little special place!"

Ikuto's grin faded. "Actually," He said. "I don't know when next time'll be …"

Amu suddenly pulled away, staring at him.

"W-what do you mean?" She asked, a little scared of the answer. Ikuto shook his head.

"Remember how I told you that I wanted to find my dad?" He reminded her. "And how I was going to have to go to look for him?"

Amu shook her head.

"But you told me that we had a long while!" She protested. Ikuto sighed.

"It _has_ been a long time," He told her. "It's almost been a year, and now I've gotten ready so I have to go."

Amu bit her lip uncertainly. "I guess … but …" She felt Ikuto hug her again.

"I'll be back soon," He promised. "So just wait for me, okay?"

Amu forced a tiny smile onto her face. "Yeah … " Her voice trailed off. "Sure …"

Ikuto grinned and ruffled her hair.

"I guess I should be getting you home then, huh?" He suggested. Amu nodded unwillingly, but then a thought came to her mind.

"Wait!" She told him before running back into the living room of the abandoned house. Ikuto stared in the direction she ran, bewildered, for a moment and then followed her.

Amu was on her knees in front of the old fire place again, she turned back to Ikuto. "Can I have another match?" She asked him hopefully.

Ikuto shrugged and tossed the box at her. Amu pulled out a single match, lighting it, and then relighting the fire in the fireplace. Ikuto stared at her.

_To light the night  
To help us grow  
To help us grow  
It is not said  
I always know_

"What was that for?" He asked her.

"Well even though you said not many people come here," Amu told him. "That doesn't mean anybody won't. Maybe there's some homeless person who's going to come by, someone who needs a place to stay overnight for a shelter from bad weather or something. Well, I want them to be able to have a warm fire to sit by when they come. Maybe, there'll even be a fire here when you come back from finding your dad."

Ikuto smiled; even though he had told Amu that made her so sad, the girl still managed to find a positive way to end the night.

Amu turned back to him. "So are we going to go now?"

**.: /end flashback :.**

Amu stared into the cackling fire, lighting one more match and throwing it into the fireplace before standing up and heading back to her real home.

_Please don't make a fuss  
It won't go away  
The wonder of it all  
I am here to stay_

A few hours after Amu left the house, a different person walked in. He walked slowly, a violin case slung over his shoulder. Sweeping some of his midnight blue hair out of his eyes, he continued walking through the house until he reached the living room.

He smiled when he saw what was in there.

Amu had been right; there would be a fire waiting for him when he came back.

_I am here to stay ..._

_Stay ._

* * *

**Review ? I'm going to go start making dinner now .___. Or maybe … it can wait a few more minutes while I procrastinate on it …**


End file.
